Even if we die I will never let go of you
by Mrs.LeeHongki
Summary: A story with some parts based on true stories.Main characters 2PM,Wooyoung and Nichkhun.and some other kpop groups.Nichkhun and wooyoung had bad past lives and one of them still goes through it all. ne day the 2 meet,and so many even will happen.


IF YOU DONT UNDER STAND WHAT SOME WORDS MEAN JUST ASK ME! I WILL LIST SOME WORDS I WILL COMMONLY USE IN THE STORY~

Hyung- is korean for Big brother(used for an older boy sibling or older boy guy friend and such) ONLY BOYS SAY THIS TO A BOY OLDER THAN HIM

Oppa- Also means big brother but only girls use this

Aigoo (pronounced eye goo)- its what they say when they r frustrated or whenever like when we say UGH or anything similiar

Soju- Korean alcohol

anyong- hi or bye

anyonghasaeyo- hello

pabo- dumby, idiot, stupid

just ask is u want to kno anything else

yes this is guy on guy action, if you dont know Nichkhun, wooyoung, taeyeon, Junho, and any of the 2PM members here is there profiles----

the boys-

**Nichkhun(Nick Hun)**- .

**Wooyoung(woo young)**- .

**Junho(june ho)- **.

**Taecyeon(Take yeon)- **.

**Junsu(june su)- **.com/search/label/2PM

other members form 2PM are Jaebum (Jay park), and chansung.

the girls -

so far there is only **Yoona (pronounced yuna)**- .com/group/Im_Yoona

To get fatser updates go to .net/fanfic/2PMwooyoung/

Title: Holding Onto A Tread  
rated: G or maybe pg (violence)  
character:2PM  
Main characters: Wooyoung, Nickhun.  
Chapter 1/?: Wooyoungs story  
Summery: This story I have written is a true story, no lies at all the only fictional parts are the writing in black, everything in red is true if its not red then its everything in the parenthesis(), but its not true about Wooyoung and Nickhun its a true story of 2 poeple. they have been torchered and raped in there life, 1 is still being bullied. There memories just never go away, and their pain never goes away. i dont know how to summarize this but this is all true.  
after chapter 1 and 2 the rest will be fictional only some parts true

All Layout and Poster credits go yo : .nr/

_-_-_-~

**Chapter 1**

**Nichkhun story**

{sorry if i make any of the characters u love bad guys but someone has to be a bad guy, right?}  
(When I was only 3 years old, I've lost my favorite person in the whole world and  
I'm just a little boy. I think that angels are grand-parents and that boys are just  
friends. Nothing is complicated until these people you think you know turn out to be  
monsters.

I'm in a basement with a friend of mine, Junsu, we were playing with yo-yo's when I  
drop mine, and my friend is only 2 years older than I am, and when I get up Junsu kisses  
me. I smile, I'm only 3, I think it's for a booboo but it's only the beginning of things.  
We keep on meeting and it's always a hug here, a kiss on the cheek or on the lips, but it's never suspicious and it's always cute.  
Then one day Junsu pushes me to the ground and rips my clothes off and only as I get  
older do I understand what happened, I was raped.

The worse part of this is that I keep seeing my friend, who I now think is a monster,  
but my friend doesn't stop and it keeps going to the point that I'm now 8 years old.  
And I understand that it's wrong and I can't even look at them in the face. And even  
when I try to tell the adults they laugh and push me away.  
I'm 8 years old, my innocence is gone, I feel as if I've never had any and I feel wrong  
in my skin, physical contact scares me, but I push myself to be the best. Then this man  
who's suppose to be married and happy, he's a grand-father and I know his grand-son's,  
he makes me give him a hand job. I run out feeling scared and all I want is my dad.)

Nichkhun cried remembering this memory, as he looked into the sky, lying down on the grass  
in his backyard. "Anyoung~, huh? What's wrong Nickhun? You ok?" Taecyeon said staring down at Nickhun. Nichkhun was surprised. "No, I'm ok, what are you doing back here?" asked Nichkhun.  
"I was knocking on your door for like 5 minutes, so I figured you might be back here." Answered Taecyeon. "I brought some drinks and Kimbab, and some noodles," Taecyeon said holding up the bag filled with the drinks and food. Nichkhun sat up and smiled. "Thanks,"

Nichkhun walked down the streets going back home from work, he walked by an alley  
and heard screaming and yelling, i stopped walking and looked. He saw a girl being beat up.  
(I'm 8 years old, grade 1, I'm a great student, I'm living with the pain of sexual abuse,  
it hurts even if I don't understand what's going on. I'm small, very petite for my age  
and the girls and boys who aren't don't like it. They beat me up constantly, so I isolate myself. I come home crying and my parents don't know, I'm too scared. They beat me up but  
not enough for it to show, but just enough for it to scar me.  
I'm 10 years old, I'm still very small, and I'm the shortest. I made bad enemies and good friends. But even those friends don't know that those enemies, kick me, hit me, slap me  
and push me around. I want to reach out for anything, but nothing seems to be close  
enough to grab. I'm 12 years old, the police are called, a father of this girl who hates  
me, verbally attacks me before school, it brings back all the names they called me from  
the time I was 6 till the time I left school. I left because I moved, if not I would have  
had to stay one more year, I cry because I'm not strong enough, and I'm 12 and this girl  
is pinning me down and touching me in places I don't want to name. I feel so fragile and I slowly realize that it's hard, being alive. But I'll never even get close to death  
because I need to live, because I love.)

Nichkhun has never forgotten those memories,He just can' memories are stained  
into his memories for the rest of his like an earthquake changes the world.  
Just like a fossil of a a scar that you get when you're a little  
water in the just never goes away, it never it does disappear it  
comes back.

_-_-_-_-_-~


End file.
